A provider of communication services may offer cloud computing services via a cloud computing center. Cloud computing may refer to the delivery of computing as a service, rather than as a product, through the use of resources available over the provider's network. For example, a customer may purchase an email service, a storage service, a traffic filtering service, and/or another type of service. The purchased services may be hosted at a cloud services center, which may not be part of the provider's network. For example, the cloud services center may be connected to a gateway router, located on the provider's network, through another router. The customer's traffic may need to be routed through the gateway router and the other router to access the purchased services, which may be inefficient.